This invention relates generally to fastening devices, and in particular to a tool holder which can be attached to a work bench and which can hold a variety of tools.
The ability to rigidly mount a tool on a tool bench and remove it without the conventional uses of screws, nuts and bolts, clamps, etc. increases the efficiency of work area and saves time.
The working surface of a work bench is, or can be, a very valuable surface area. Often the handyman, do-it-yourselfer or mechanic finds that the space available is marginally sufficient. This fastening device can help with this problem. The tools that usually occupy valuable work bench space can be secured to the tool mounted assembly of the tool holder. What is normally a permanently mounted object is easily removed when not needed.
Fastening devices or tool holders have taken many forms, all of which seem to focus on simplicity of placement and rigidity of the union. The design of such devices is largely determined by the specific function they are to perform. There appears to be a lack of tool holder designs that can adequately provide the strength, rigidity and simplicity needed while still providing a means for easily mounting a wide variety of bench tools.